


Brittana One-Shots

by Camrenismylife



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camrenismylife/pseuds/Camrenismylife
Summary: Just some Brittana one-shots I'll be writing :')





	1. Sue

A/n: Sue's as cold hearted as they come, no one would ever go to her for advice. That is until a certain blonde and Latina do. 

-

"Oh please I'd rather puke than listen to that glee club sing." She ranted to Becky causing Becky to laugh loudly. "Me too coach!" Becky said and Sue couldn't help but smile. 

"Uh coach? Is this a bad time?" Santana asked quietly. "Beat it stupid bitch." Becky half joked and Santana only glared at her. The fact that Santana didn't say anything back is what Sue found a bit odd. "Becky can you give Santana and I a moment?" Sue asked and Becky nodded. "Sure coach." Becky said as she got up and walked off, shutting the door behind her. 

"Sit." Sue ordered and Santana nodded as she sat down. Sue stared at the young Latina, she studied her facial expressions, and tried to figure out what was wrong. "What is it?" She asked bluntly and Santana looked down. "You're- you're not religious are you?" Santana asked carefully and Sue only furrowed her eyebrows. "Well I think that's really none of your business." Sue said and Santana sighed. 

"That's not the point- I just- if you are religious I'm not sure you can- uh, help me." Santana struggled to get out and Sue only stared at her. "Well now you're acting like a little bitch. Just tell me what's going on." Sue said bluntly and Santana looked down. "I love someone- that I shouldn't love." Santana admitted while looking down. "And I think I've been taking advantage of this person- but I'm not doing it because they're easy to manipulate, I'm doing it because I love them. And I would never do anything to hurt this person." Santana said and Sue raised an eyebrow at her. 

"I'm not following what you're trying to say Santana." Sue said and Santana took a shaky breath. "I'm- I think- I think I'm gay." Santana managed to get out and Sue only stared at her. "And that's not even the worse part, I'm in love with Brittany. And it's eating me up inside- I mean I know I walk around so angry at everyone, and a lot of people hate me for who I am. But Brittany, for some reason- she doesn't care that I'm a complete bitch. She doesn't care that I say what I think, she loves me- for me." Santana said as she felt tears burn in the rim of her eyes.

"And I know it doesn't seem like a big deal, or whatever- that I'm gay- but- but it is to me. I love her and I can't do anything about it, because I'm scared. And yesterday she talked about having all these feelings for me, and I completely just blew it off. I didn't mean to- I just- I just panicked." Santana said, letting a tear fall. She quickly wiped it away and sniffled. "She hates me now. She won't even talk to me. Do you know how much of a bad person, you have to be; for Britt not to talk to you?" Santana asked and Sue only stared at her intensely. 

"Santana what exactly is it that you want me to do? Why exactly are you here talking to me, instead of talking to that intolerable glee teacher of yours?" She asked bluntly and Santana sighed. "Because you're honest." Santana said, this caught Sue's attention more than before. "You tell it how it is, and I know not many people appreciate that. But I do. I mean if I go to Mr. Schuester, he'll just give me some bullshit pep talk. I don't need a pep talk; I need the truth." Santana said and Sue stared at her. 

"What truth? What's your question?" Sue asked and Santana looked down. "If I come out, will I be happier or miserable?" Santana asked and Sue only stared at her. 

"Look kid, I'm gonna be completely honest with you. Kids are cruel, and everywhere you go, whether it's McKinley, or any other school; people are gonna give you shit about it. But that's something that I would say to any other student. Truth is you're not any other student, Santana; you are the meanest, cruelest, honest bitch here. And I know for a fact, if someone gives you or Brittany, any trouble about anything; you'd kick their ass." Sue said bluntly. "Now I don't condone in violence, but I also don't condone in bullying someone for who they are. And you, Santana, are bullying yourself. If you love Brittany, then be with her." Sue said.

"It's not- it's not that easy coach." Santana said and Sue sighed. "I know. But it's up to you. You make the final call, you make the big decision. If you think Brittany is worth it, then do it. But if you don't, then don't." Sue said and Santana only looked down. 

"Look Santana, just think about it, okay?" Sue asked and Santana only nodded. "Thanks coach." Santana said quietly and Sue merely smiled at her. Santana then got up and walked off, as Sue sighed. 

About twenty minutes later, Sue was still in her office polishing her trophies, when there was a soft knock on her door. 

"Coach?" A soft voice asked as Sue looked up to see Brittany standing there. "I need advice, and it isn't about crayons this time." Brittany said and Sue only nodded as she took a seat on her spinning chair. Brittany then shut the door, and sat down. 

"What's on your mind?" Sue asked and Brittany looked down, "My heart hurts." Brittany admitted quietly and Sue only stared at her. "Every time I see Ms. Pillsbury, she tells me to express my feelings. But every time I do, I get hurt. And not like when Lord Tubbington pinches me in my sleep, like it hurts inside. Kind of like when he smokes cigarettes, you know? But like worse." Brittany said and Sue only understood about half of what she had just said. 

"Why does it hurt Brittany?" Sue asked, "Cigarettes? Well cause they kill-" Brittany started but Sue cut her off. "I meant every time you express yourself." Sue said with an eye roll. "Well because I finally told Santana that I love her, I mean- I tell her all the time- but this time, it was different. I told her that I love her sweet lady kisses, and I love when we scissor. I told her I love her and she just walked away." Brittany said and Sue only stared at her. 

"I mean I didn't expect her to say it back- I just thought she'd at least say something." Brittany said looking down. "I know she's scared, I just don't know why. I mean if Lord Tubbington can overcome his fear of carrots, than why can't Santana overcome her fear of loving me?" Brittany asked and Sue stared at her intensely. 

"Look, Brittany, sometimes people are scared of things that we aren't. It's like last week when you were scared of pencils, remember?" Sue asked and Brittany looked down. "They aren't normal, I mean they're yellow on the outside but when you draw with them it's grey." Brittany mumbled and Sue only stared at her a moment, before shaking her head.

"The point is, this is Santana's pencil. Loving you is scary for her, because she's never done anything like it. She's never gone through this, and sometimes people are scared of the things they don't know. I know it's kind of difficult for you to understand, but Santana needs time. I can't tell you for sure if she'll come around, but I can tell you that she cares about you. I mean I actually think you're the only person she cares for in this entire world." Sue said gently. 

She was kinder to Brittany than she was to the other girls. Even if Santana, and Quinn were equally like the daughters she never had; Brittany was more delicate than them, more complex. She was sensitive and dealing with her was very similar to dealing with a child. Sue was cruel, but she didn't think anyone could possibly have the heart to be rude to Brittany. Well that and everyone who even stared at her in the wrong way, would feel the wrath of Santana Lopez. 

"Santana's not as mean as everyone thinks. She's actually the nicest person I know. And the awesomest." Brittany admitted, finally smiling. This caused Sue to smile too. "I think she's only like that around you, because she cares about you and loves you." She said and Brittany smiled even more.

But it soon fell. "I don't think Santana wants to talk to me anymore." Brittany admitted and Sue gave her a look. "Why would you say that?" Sue asked and Brittany shrugged, "She walked away, I mean I did the one thing she doesn't like me doing. Talking about feelings." Brittany said and Sue sighed. "Like I said, she's just afraid. Give her some time, try to understand things from her perspective." She said and Brittany only stared at the older woman. 

"So it's like instead of judging Lord Tubbington for smoking, I should try to understand why he smokes?" Brittany asked and Sue only stared at her as if she were crazy. "Yeah, sure. Look, right now is about the time you're usually in glee club, right?" Sue asked and Brittany nodded. "Why don't you go, see Santana, and let her know that you aren't upset anymore." Sue said and Brittany smiled.

"Okay." Brittany said and Sue flashed her a small smile. "Thanks coach, you know, a lot of people say you're like that witch from the wizard of oz but I don't think that at all." Brittany said and Sue only chuckled at Brittany's attempt at giving her a compliment. "Well thank you, Brittany, that's very kind of you." Sue said and Brittany smiled. "Now go before you miss your precious glee club." Sue ordered and Brittany nodded as she stood up and hurriedly walked out of the office.

"God damn, lesbians are complicated." She muttered to herself. 

As Brittany walked into the choir room all eyes landed on her. It wasn't like her to be late. "Sorry, I was talking to the new unicorn." Brittany said. No one said anything back, they were used to Brittany saying stuff like that by now. 

Will only nodded, "Alright, take a seat Brittany." He said and Brittany nodded. She was about to take a seat next to Artie when Santana caught her eye. So instead she slowly walked over to where Santana was sitting, and sat down next to her. 

This surprised Santana, but she didn't say anything; instead she only stared at the blonde. "Britt-" Santana started in a whisper but Brittany cut her off. "I know, it's okay." The blonde said gently. Santana wanted to say more but Mr. Schuester beat her to it. 

"So yesterday we all discussed that this weeks topic, is love. I wanted you each to perform a solo song, that meant something to you. And Santana, you said you'd be going first today." He said and Santana only looked up at him. "You are ready, aren't you?" He asked and Santana only nodded. "Y-Yeah." Santana said as she slowly walked to the front of the classroom. 

She handed the band in the background a music sheet and they started playing "bad romance" by Lady Gaga. That's when suddenly Santana locked eyes with Brittany and let her cue pass her by. "Stop." Santana said, but the music didn't stop. "Stop!" She practically yelled, causing the music and everyone to stop. 

"What's the matter Santana?" Will asked in a concerned tone and Santana shook her head, "I thought- I thought I wanted to sing that song but I don't. I know what song I really wanna sing." She said and he only nodded.

Santana walked over to the piano player and whispered something in his ear, he then nodded and she walked back over to the middle of the room, as everyone stared at her. 

The soft beat began to play and everyone immediately knew the song. That's when Rachel and Kurt practically started to fangirl over it. 

"I found a love, for me." Santana started strongly. "Darling just dive just right in, and follow my lead." Santana sang, "Well I found a girl, beautiful and sweet." She sang softly as she locked eyes with Brittany, who was already staring at her. This made everyone furrow their eyebrows in confusion. "I never knew you were the someone waiting for me." Santana sang strongly, still staring at Brittany. 

"Cause we were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was. I will not give you up, this time." Santana sang passionately, tears starting to form in her eyes as she stared at Brittany. "But darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own. And in your eyes are holding mine." Santana sang, still staring directly at Brittany with tears in her eyes. 

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark. With you between my arms, barefoot on the grass; listening to our favorite song." Santana sang passionately yet strongly as she looked away from Brittany to let the tears fall. "When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath; but you heard it." Santana sang softly yet passionately as Sam grabbed his guitar and started to strum it lightly. 

"Darling, you look you perfect tonight." Santana sang softly as she looked up at Brittany who was staring at her, tears threatening to leave her blue eyes. 

"Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know." Santana sang, still starring directly at Brittany. "She shares my dreams, I hope that some day I'll share her home. I found a love; to carry more than just my secrets, to carry love, to carry children of our own." Santana sang gently, tears pouring out of her eyes by now and by this time, Brittany let a tear fall.

"We are still kids, but we're so in love. Fighting against all odds. I know that we'll be alright, this time." She sang passionately, some people started humming in the background, while some watched the two girls intensely. No one had even noticed that Sue had made her way into the choir room, and had been watching the entire thing this whole time. 

"Darling just hold my hand. By my girl, I'll be yours. I see my future in your in your eyes." Santana sang passionately, as Brittany only smiled sadly at her with tears in her eyes. 

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms; barefoot on the grass. Listening, to our favorite song. When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful. I don't deserve this." Santana sang gently while shaking her head, still letting tears fall. "Darling, you look perfect tonight." Santana sang gently, as she looked at Brittany with a serious expression on her face. 

The instrumental started, and Santana swayed gently as everyone sang "ooo's" in the background, matching the song perfectly. 

"Babyyy!" Santana hit the high note perfectly, "I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms; barefoot on the grass. Listening to our favorite song." Santana sang the chorus passionately again, still staring directly at Brittany. "I have faith in what I see. Now I know I have met an angel in person. And she looks perfect." Santana sang, by this time tears were falling out of Brittany's eyes uncontrollably as she stared back at Santana. 

"No, I don't deserve this!" Santana sang passionately, letting more tears fall by the second. She let a couple of instrumental notes go by, and the beat softened a bit. "You look perfect, tonight." Santana sang the last note gently, her eyes never leaving Brittany's. 

Everyone sat in silence, even Mr. Schuester was speechless. The glee kids sat around waiting to see what either Santana or Brittany would say or do, but for a moment they only stared at each other; still crying uncontrollably. 

Neither of them talked for another moment, which to everyone felt like an eternity. But eventually Santana took a shaky breath, and wiped some of her tears away. 

"That song means a lot to me, every time I listen to it, I think of Brittany. And well, I love Brittany. Not because she's perfect, that's just a bonus. I love her because she makes me feel all of the things that I'm afraid of, but she makes them seem less scary. And with her I know, anything is possible. And earlier someone told me, that if Brittany was worth it; I'd be with her." Santana said, as she paused to look over her shoulder at Sue who was smiling softly at them. She smiled gently at her cheer coach, then turned back to face Brittany.

"And at first, I was completely thinking about everything that was wrong. I didn't once stop to think about the things that were right. Because in this cruel, awful world; you're the only right thing that's ever happened to me Britt." Santana said gently as she stared at the blonde. "And I love you, and I don't care about what anyone thinks; because let's be honest, I'll go all Lima heights on someone who even bothers to look at us the wrong way." Santana joked nervously and Brittany giggled through her tears. 

"The point is, I love you Britt. I've always loved you; and if you don't particularly love me right now, I wouldn't blame you. Because I was jerk yesterday." Santana said gently, she didn't even get to continue what she was going to say. She was cut off by Brittany practically hopping out of her seat and lunging towards her. 

She wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and kissed her passionately. It shocked Santana at first, but she soon slowly cupped the blondes face; and kissed her back. 

Santana didn't even care that they were kissing in front of everybody, she felt as if it were only her and Brittany; and maybe that's the way it was supposed to feel. 

After they pulled away, Brittany hugged Santana tightly, and Santana hugged her back. 

Sue watched all of this with a smile on her face, and that's when Santana mouthed a "thank you coach." And Sue only smiled and shrugged as if it were nothing.


	2. Fight's and Puck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany and Santana get into an argument, and like always Brittany goes to Quinn and Santana goes to Puck. Which pisses both Brittany and Quinn off, because they obviously don't understand the meaning of "bros", or in Puck's case; lesbros.

"I just don't understand why you have to be such a bitch sometimes!" Brittany practically shouted in the middle of the hallway. Brittany didn't usually say things like that, to anyone. But Santana had made her really mad and the word just came out; and hit Santana a lot harder than she expected it to. Brittany noticed that Santana went quiet and she usually only did that, when she hurt Santana's feelings. "You're the only person who's never called me that." Santana said, her voice cracking.

Brittany felt immediately guilty, she remember how she sounded after Artie called her stupid. And she realized Santana sounded exactly like that too. Santana stormed away, tears threatening to leave her eyes, and Brittany couldn't help but feel like the bitch. 

Brittany hated the fact that she was the reason why Santana was crying, she never wanted to make anyone cry. But Santana had made a freshman cry earlier, for all the reasons Brittany didn't understand, and Santana had just laughed about it. Brittany didn't understand why Santana laughed about making someone cry, after all she had just made Santana cry and it made her feel awful. 

Like worse than when Lord Tubbington says mean things to her behind her back to the other cats in the neighborhood. 

Brittany only stood there, tears in her eyes as everyone watched her. The sudden outburst shocked everyone. Kurt and Mercedes were only standing a few feet away and had heard everything. They heard what Brittany said to Santana, and what Santana said in return as she stormed off crying. 

Of course Puck who was standing at the locker across the hall, immediately chased after Santana. But Brittany hadn't noticed that part, all she could focus on was the fact that she made Santana cry; and she felt horrible for it. 

That's when she realized school was over and she ran to the choir room, where of course Quinn was getting ready to leave. "Britt hey- wait why are you crying?" Quinn asked, pretending as if she didn't already know the answer. Brittany always came to her when she needed someone, they were best friends after all. But she usually only cried when it involved Santana. 

"What did Santana do this time?" Quinn asked as she took a seat and motioned for Brittany to sit in the empty chair next to her. "Nothing! This was all my fault!" Brittany said, breaking into sobs as she sat down next to the shorter blonde. "Okay, whatever Santana said or did, to make you think that it was your fault, was probably just reverse psychology." Quinn said and Brittany looked up at her. "There's no time to talk about Santana using black magic- wait is that racist?- Wait who cares! The point is I made Santana cry." Brittany said, sobbing even more. 

"What do you mean you made Santana cry?" Quinn asked skeptically. "She was picking on a freshman and she made him cry- and then she laughed about it. So we got into an argument and I-I, I called her bitch." Brittany said and Quinn only stared at the blonde. "Wow." Quinn said, taking it all in and Brittany only nodded. 

"I didn't mean to! It just- it just came out." Brittany said, trying to defend herself. "Calm down Britt, so you called her a bitch? Who cares, Santana's been called worse." Quinn pointed out and Brittany sighed frustratedly.

"That's not the point Quinn! I'm the only person who's never called Santana a bitch." Brittany said and Quinn suddenly understood why this was such a big deal. "I don't know what to do, I've never seen Santana cry like that because of me." Brittany said and Quinn sighed. "Well first of all, you need to find her, and apologize." Quinn said lightly, "Because that's what she needs right now, she needs an apology." She added and Brittany looked down. 

"What if she left?" Brittany asked and Quinn only gave her a look. "Santana wouldn't leave, odds are she's probably waiting for you." Quinn said gently and Brittany finally stopped crying. "If she's still here I know where she is." Quinn said and Brittany only stood up as they started walking. 

They walked until they approached a familiar room. It was Shelby's choir room, they quietly walked in to see Puck and Santana sitting next to each other. Puck was strumming his guitar singing something and Santana only watched him. "I know you wanna smile Santana stop being so stubborn." He sang and Santana only continued staring at him with a sad expression on her face.

"You look hotter when you smile, and ugly when you're sad." He sang off key, "I'm running out of things to say, so will you just smile so I can stop." He sang again and Santana finally let out a small laugh. "There it is." He said in a gentle "finally" type of tone. 

Quinn and Brittany were confused as to why the hell Puck was singing to Santana. Their jealousy (well, Quinn's jealous) took the best of them and they both stormed into the room. "So you and Brittany get into an argument and your first instinct is to run to Puck?!" Quinn practically shouts causing Santana and Pucks eyes to go wide. 

"What?" Santana asked in disbelief. "And you, she has a girlfriend, and here everyone was thinking you changed and you were a good guy!" Quinn yelled staring directly at Puck. "Quinn it's not what you think I was just-" Puck tried but Quinn cut him off, "You were just trying to get into Santana's pants!" She yelled angrily and Puck only stared at her. 

"No I wasn't!" He denied, and Quinn crossed her arms. "Oh really? Then why else are you singing to Santana, a cheesy song, right after her and Britt got into an argument?" Quinn asked and Santana stood up. "Okay, first of all blondie, calm down. Second of all, Puck was not trying to get into my pants. Because frankly that's just gross. No offense." Santana said as she turned her head to stare at Puck who only shrugged. "Hey, none taken." He said. 

"But if you must know, Quinn; Puck and I are lesbro's." Santana said bluntly and Quinn only stared at her for awhile. "Lesbro's?" Quinn asked in a confused tone of voice. "Yup, lesbro's." Santana confirmed. "What the hell is a lesbro?" Quinn asked, "When a lesbian is best bro's with a straight guy. It's simple." Santana said bluntly and Quinn only nodded. "Oh. That still doesn't explain how the hell you and Puck actually became friends, or "lesbro's"." Quinn said, still clearly confused. 

Puck then stood up, "I can actually explain that." He said and everyone stared at him. "You see it all happened two months ago, when Brittany and Santana got into that argument over Santana picking on Artie and Brittany getting upset. Then Santana actually believed that Brittany had feelings for Artie-" Puck tried but Santana cut him off, "Spare the small details, you're getting off topic." Santana said and Puck nodded. 

"Oh yeah." Puck said shaking his head, causing both Quinn and Santana to roll their eyes. Brittany only listened to Puck intensely. "Anyway, so I was in the glee room, you know, tuning my guitar and waiting for Finn to show up. That douche bag never did, and Santana came in, she was mad, like really mad. But what's new right?" He asked chuckling, trying to clear up some of the tension in the room. But none of the girls laughed or even cracked a smile so he only nervously went back to explaining.

"So I was being my normal self, and actually trying to get into Santana's pants. But she was clearly way too upset to notice. So she ranted on and on about how Brittany still had feelings for Artie or something-" He tried to finish but Brittany cut him off. "Which I totally don't, we settled this like last year." Brittany said and Santana only looked down, she was clearly still upset. 

"It was only two months ago, but alright. Anyways, so she was complaining or ranting or whatever you girls call it. So I actually listened, and you know some of the stuff she said made a lot of sense to me. Because you know, I kind of deal with a lot of girls, so I just kind of listened to her. Then we started talking more and I realized that she's actually cool. Like she's funny and all, and like a bro in a girls body. It's like how Finn and I used to to be, except this time I won't get her girlfriend pregnant." He said and the last part made Santana's eyes roll. 

"Thank you Puck, for the explaining that our friendship, or bro-ship, is completely platonic." Santana said bluntly. "Yeah, I mean just because we used to bang when she was straight, doesn't mean I wanna bang her now." Puck said, "No offense." He added staring at Santana who only shrugged. "Hey, none taken." She said as Quinn and Brittany only stood there for awhile. 

"So out of everyone you decided to go to Puck?" Quinn asked, stifling a giggle. "Well, I mean sure Puck isn't great at relationships; but I mean Brittany goes to you, and you pretty much suck at every relationship." Santana said bluntly and Puck's jaw dropped. "Watch it Santana, I can still slap you." Quinn said and Santana shrugged. "I was joking Fabray, chill." Santana said lightly and Quinn sighed. 

"Hey Quinn, I think we should let San and Britt talk." Puck said and Quinn nodded, "That is actually the first good idea you've ever had." Quinn said sarcastically and Puck only furrowed his eyebrows as they walked out of the choir room, shutting the behind them. 

Brittany and Santana only stood there for awhile. Neither of them really saying anything. Santana was still hurt, and Brittany was still mad at herself for making Santana cry. 

"I'm sorry, San." Brittany said lightly and Santana only shrugged. "It's okay, I deserved it." Santana said in a quiet tone, Brittany could tell by the tone of Santana's voice that she was still hurt. "No you didn't. I was being mean and I got mad, and said something I didn't mean to say." Brittany said lightly. "It's okay Britt, really." Santana said, in a tone that wasn't convincing Brittany at all. 

"I know, you're still hurt. Which is why I'm gonna offer you something." Brittany said and Santana looked up at her. "I'm not really in the mood for sex, B." Santana said softly and Brittany furrowed her eyebrows. "What? No- No San, I wasn't gonna offer sexy-time; I was gonna tell you that you can call me the "s" word." Brittany said and Santana's eyes went wide. She immediately knew Brittany was referring to the word "stupid". Santana's never called her that before. 

"No Britt, I'm not gonna say that." Santana said and Brittany only stared at her. "But you have to, it's the only way we'll be even. If I hurt you, you hurt me. It's kind of like sex minus the super hot feeling good part." Brittany said and Santana sighed. 

"Britt I'm not gonna say it." Santana said and Brittany started to grow agitated. "Well why not?" Brittany asked and Santana stared at her girlfriend, "Because I don't think you're stupid, Britt. I think you're smart, in your very own special way. Just like unicorns are beautiful, in their own way." Santana said softly, Brittany then started to cry. 

"No- Britt, why are you crying?" Santana asked and Brittany only sobbed even more. "Because I called you the "B" word, and you just called me smart and made me feel happy; when I made you feel sad." Brittany croaked out and Santana only stared at her girlfriend. 

"Come here Britt, lets sit down." Santana said softly and Brittany only nodded as they both took a seat next to each other. "Look B, you were upset, and it was my fault. You were angry at me, so in a way all of this is just my fault." Santana said and Brittany shook her head. "No it's mine! I don't even know why I got mad at you, just because you were picking on some freshman. I just- I think it's because he looked so scared and it reminded me of you." Brittany said and Santana only furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?" Santana asked in a confused tone. "I know you're badass most of the time and everything, but you also get scared and the way that kid looked, he just- he reminded me of you, when you're scared." Brittany explained the best she could, but the look on Santana's face was unreadable. "I didn't mean what I said- I think you're the kindest person ever, to me at least." Brittany said lightly and Santana only flashed her a small smile.

"That's cause you're my girl, Britt. I'd never say anything to hurt you on purpose." Santana said gently and Brittany smiled at her. "And neither would I, I didn't say that on purpose; I was just upset." Brittany admitted, looking down.

They fell into a short silence, Santana then looked down and grabbed Brittany's hand, interlocking their pinkies. Brittany looked up at Santana with lit up eyes and Santana smiled at her. "I love you." Santana said gently and Brittany smiled widely. "I love you." Brittany said back as she leaned in and kissed Santana gently. 

As they pulled away, Brittany smiled even more.


End file.
